Wanted dead or alive
by Maggie Valo
Summary: The Apocalypse is here, and while the Winchesters do whatever they can to stop the Devil, two sisters, one half-angel, the other one half-demon, hold the key to success. They can count only on each other, and with any luck, it'll be enough. SamXO.C DeanXO.C
1. Prologue: Pleased to meet you

_**A.N: Hi everyone who's reading! I'll keep it short. This story's title is inspired by a band I adore, Bon Jovi, and the chapters will probably have familiar names to anyone who listens heavy metal or rock in general.**_

_**Hope you like my O.C, Scarlett, and later on the story, you'll get a surprise, which isn't really that, since I wrote about her in the summary. Yes, Brianna, Scarlett's sister and half-demon, entering the story to twist it even more.**_

_**I'll let you read, and thanks for doing that, by the way. Just one reminder: REVIEW! **_

_**Love, Maggie**_

**Meeting Bobby Singer**

It was November 29th, 1986. Nothing special about that day, except that it was the date Bobby Singer was destined to die.

He was hunting the demon that possessed his wife, trying to avenge her. And he was blinded by rage and grief; he was alone and in pain.

Scarlett watched from the sidelines how he tracked the demon and cornered it. But he had no way of killing the creature. And that abomination knew it too.

So when the demon turned the game around and trapped Bobby, she took action. She jumped from her hiding spot and used her inborn powers to kill the monster. Bobby stood there, frozen in place, shocked from relief and fear. That's what seeing a Nephilim live did to you.

"I'm not here to hurt you"

"I sure hope not, you just saved my ass" his drawl was soft and musical, Scarlett loved the way humans talked, it calmed her.

"I guess I did that, yes" she smiled and his breath caught. She was beautiful, supernaturally so. She had beauty no human girl could have. Her long golden hair fell down her back in fabricated curls and her turquoise eyes shined with the sun. She had inherited her mother's looks and her father's powers. She was a "hot" young woman, she knew, her features were symmetrical and her body was curvy. It'd been a bitch back in the Middle Age, when the cannon beauty was a rounder face and a lot more fat in the belly. Her stomach was flat, she couldn't put on any weight, it was who she was.

"Thank you" Bobby held up his hand, though it was shaking "Bobby Singer"

"I know who you are" She shook his hand anyway "I've been watching you since you stepped on my toes" she smirked "this was my hunt, you know?"

"Really? Why would you let a simple human like me take over then?" his tone was bitter, and she sighed in regret

"Humans are a lot more important than they think. Besides, you needed this hunt more than I did"

"But you killed it"

"I'm not a mortal, Bobby"

"I realized that" he snapped, fidgeting with his baseball cap "What the hell are you then?"

"No, not Hell. Heaven"

"Are you an angel?" now he sounded impressed

"No" she chuckled and relaxed against the wall of the warehouse "my father was an angel, I'm merely half one"

"You're a Nephilim"

"And you're a fast learner" she complimented "Yes, I am. And I'll have to ask you, if you're so kind, not to tell anyone you met me. Heaven likes to hunt us down, and Hell likes to provide us with excuses to sin and fight. I enjoy neither"

"I get it" he nodded, finally putting away his gun "I won't say anythin', I promise ya. Plus, I own you one"

"You don't own me anything" she handed him a card "but…here's my number, in case you need something that exceeds your human capacities"

"You're far too quick to trust me, Nephilim. I don't even know your name"

"I have my reasons to trust you, Bobby Singer" she grinned enigmatically and bowed "You can call me Scarlett O'Conner, that's my name here anyway"

"Then nice meetin' ya, Scarlett"

"Right back at ya, Bobby" she winked "I'm afraid I must go, but please, feel free to call me, even to chat about nonsense. I get lonely sometimes"

"Sure, no problem" he hadn't finished speaking when she started walking away. Not even once did she look back. She knew Bobby Singer was going to be an important person in the future, and now, he had her in his phonebook. She just had to wait for that call.

**Meeting Sam Winchester**

And the so expected call had come on May 10th, 2007. There've been others before, but that one was the one that mattered. Scarlett was sitting in her favorite couch in her home in Chicago, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she was distracted, listening to angel's whispers about demon activity. The bastards weren't doing anything, and the whole states were lightened up like a motel sign with omens.

"_Scar? That you?"_

"Bobby?" she shut off the angel radar and smiled "I'm so glad to hear from you"

"_How've you been, girl?"_

"Hangin' in there I guess. You?"

"_I've been better"_

"What's wrong, Bobby? I'm hearin' about a lot of demonic activity, is everythin' alright?"

"_A devil's gate was opened tonight"_

"What?!" she liked to think she was a calmed, balanced person. But to hear that was like a knife in the gut "How did that happen?"

"_Long story. Remember the demon John Winchester was huntin'?"_

"Azazel, sure"

"_Well, the son of a bitch got a hold on Sam"_

"Oh, Lord. He opened Colt's gate, didn't he?"

"_How you knew?"_

"I've known where every devil's gate is since I first came to live here" she explained quickly "not the point. How he managed? No demon can trespass that devil's trap"

"_It wasn't a demon"_

"Bobby, what the hell?"

"_I know. Wait, why don't you come here and I catch you up, uh? It's been a while and a lot of water had passed under the bridge, girl"_

"Okay, I'll be there tonight, if that's okay with you"

"_The sooner the better, Scar. You know I hate to involve you, but I've got no other choice"_

"No problem, Bobby, you know I'm more than happy to help"

"_Still…not your problem, you shouldn't be stuck with this shit"_

"I've been stuck with this shit since I was born" she retorted, sighing "Nothin' new there, dude"

"_A Nephilim saying "dude"_ "he huffed _"I guess there really is a whole new world"_

"Nah, where I'm concerned, it's a whole old world"

"_Right…Well, see ya in a few hours, then. I'll cook ya something, I know you love my burgers"_

"Seriously, dude" she chuckled "Those are the best I've ever had. And trust me, I've had a lot"

"_Oh, I believe ya. Okay, girl, drive safe"_

"I'm half angel, Bobby, not much out there can hurt me"

"_Still, be careful"_

"Sure thing, Bobby. See ya"

"_See ya, Scar"_

She hung up and got up from the leather couch she loved so much. It was time to face the music, as they said. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair, applied some make up (not even Nephilim females were above looking their best), she picked comfortable clothes to travel and packed her leather stamped bag and made sure the security in the house was okay. Then, grabbing her bag and Loki's leash, she took him next door, for her neighbor to watch while she was gone.

Mrs. Cameron was a lovely old woman, and she loved her dog. Though in reality, Loki was a wolf hybrid who knew how to behave and fit in. She said good bye and thank you to Mrs. Cameron then headed over to her garage, where the love of her life was waiting. And no, it wasn't something as mundane as a man. Her most valued object, her Ducatti Streetfighter. Or freedom in a black and white chassis, as she liked to call it.

Scarlett wasn't blessed with her father's wings. So, the closest she had to flying was riding her bike. One of humanity's best inventions, in her opinion. She fastened her bag (mostly filled with supplies for the road, since she could manipulate molecules and shape-shift clothes and kill any supernatural creature with her inborn abilities), then put on her black and pink helmet and straddled her bike, loving the feeling of it underneath her.

She adjusted herself to be comfortable, checked everything was alright. Then, she hit the gas, going from first gear to second and leaving her house behind. It was time to help her old friend, one she cared for deeply. And maybe she could make a difference, that was all she ever asked for.

"So, where am I meeting with him?" Scarlett asked from the porch of Bobby's house

"I'm headin' to Nebraska right now. I already told Sam you'll be there, but I don't want you near those demons. Wait for my call and meet me in Sioux City"

"I can handle a couple of demons, Bobby" she said with a roll of her eyes. A gesture so human that made Bobby laugh

"I know you can, sweetheart" he patted her shoulder lovingly and she smiled "but I'll sleep better if you don't"

"Alright, old softy" she teased "but be careful, okay? And call me if you need anything"

"I will" he gave her a half hug and walked over to his Chevelle "Take care of my house, Scarlett"

"Will do, Captain" she saluted and Bobby muttered something under his breath. Typical grumpy old man.

That day, Scarlett cleaned Bobby's house, picked up his phone calls from fellow hunters, and even did a few touch-ups to her bike. When Bobby's call finally came, she was nearly climbing the walls from boredom.

"Thank God" she complained "I thought maybe those demons got ya"

"_Nah, bastards were never a match"_ but under his light tone, he sounded troubled

"I'll toast to that" she jumped from the couch, turned off the TV and headed outside "I'm on my way there, talked to Sam?"

"_Yeah, he's on board with whatever can save his brother"_

"You didn't tell him what I am?"

"_No, didn't seem wise"_

"Thanks, Bobby"

"_Don't mention it. And shake ass, we'll be there in an hour"_

"Please, Bobby, an hour's not a match for me and my baby"

"_Just drive safe"_

"Sure, Bobby, you too" she hung up and got on her bike, ready to go.

And as she promised, she arrived in Sioux City 50 minutes later. Bobby had texted her to meet Sam outside their motel for the night, since he'd convinced Dean to go out for a drink. She parked her Ducatti next to the Chevelle and waited.

"Scarlett O'Conner?"

"Sam Winchester?" she knew he was, she just wanted to sound interesting

"Nice to meet you" they shook hands and she slide off the bike

"Man, my legs are sore" she whined "Anyway, Sam, let's cut to the chase, uh?"

"Can you help my brother?"

"Bobby explained his deal the best he could, but there's info I'll need. Like, which crossroad did he use and what were the terms, as accurate as you can provide 'em"

"No problem" Sam nodded and smiled gratefully at her "thank you for doing this. I know Bobby trusts you, and I'm desperate to save my brother"

"I understand" she nodded and brushed a strand of hair off her face "I'll do what I can. I can't promise you anything though"

"Doesn't matter. I've gotta try everything"

"I get it" she grinned at him and he stared at her with new interest. Well, that was something she wasn't willing to risk. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving"

"Sure, I'll write down that info for you"

"That'd be great"

That was the first time she saw Sam Winchester. And all through that year, they stayed in contact. She summoned the crossroad's demon that signed Dean's contract, but had no luck. So she killed the bitch. Then, she went to Hell, talked to her dad there. That was where most of fallen angels went, and that was where her father, Samael, resided. Unfortunately, Samael had no good news. He told her Dean's contract was in Lilith's hands, which sucked.

So, Scarlett dedicated herself to find Lilith. With no result. The hellish bitch was evading her like a professional, and she couldn't get a break. Slowly but surely, May 2nd 2008 was approaching, and neither Sam nor her knew what to do. And she felt horrible. She wanted so badly to help Dean, to spare him from going to Hell, but there was just nothing she could do.

After Dean died, she ran to South Dakota. But Sam was nowhere around. So, using her contacts, she tracked him down and went after him. Got there in time to save him from a demon ambush. For which she had to use her powers, since she didn't carry any weapons. And well, to say Sam reacted badly was to put it mildly. The guy flipped out, went nuclear on her ass, screaming she was a freak, that she lied to him all those times. He demanded her to get the fuck out, and so she did. Ungrateful son of a bitch. She understood his brother was dead and he was in pain, but she just saved his life, he owned her at least the benefit of the doubt.

She left Indiana on her Ducatti without looking back. And to think, she couldn't even tell Sam what she was. He didn't let her explain. That was the last time she saw Sam Winchester.

Four months later, she'd gone back to her life as a hunter, and was again interrupted by the Winchesters' drama. She heard the angels talking, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the phase that would be forever ringing in her head.

"_Dean Winchester is saved"_

First time an angel rescued someone from Hell. And it was Dean Winchester. And it was Castiel. She couldn't believe the luck of that boy.

Immediately, she grabbed the phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"_What_?" He answered grumpily

"Bobby, listen, it's important"

"_Scar?"_

"Yeah. Listen. Dean is out of Hell"

"_What? Have you been drinking, girl?"_

"No" she sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair "listen. It's true. I heard the angels talking. They rescued Dean"

"_You're crazy. Angels rescuing Dean? Why?"_

"No idea. They just said Dean's been saved. Gift horse and all that I guess"

"_I don't believe it"_

"Believe it, Bobby, 'cause it's true. Want me to go there? Be supportive when the prodigal son returns?"

"_No"_ he replied so harshly that she was taken aback "_if angels are truly involved in this, then you stay the hell away from here, you understand? Don't come home, I'm begging you, Scarlett"_

"Alright, Bobby" she was touched and annoyed by his protectiveness. She'd been taking care of herself for centuries; she didn't need anybody to treat her like she was made of glass "but promise me you'll call if something goes wrong"

"I promise, don't worry" a long pause, then a hopeful sigh _"is Dean really back?"_

"I think so, Bobby" she smiled though he couldn't see her "Go look after Dean, Bobby, he needs you"

"_Thanks, Scar. Talk ya soon"_

"Yeah, maybe not so soon, uh?"

"_Sorry"_

"No problem, dude, it is how it is"

"_Be careful, Scar"_

"You too, bye"

She closed her cell phone and took a deep breath. If the angels really saved Dean, then they were after something, they wanted him for something. And the whole thing gave her the creeps. She had to find out what were they planning, and if she had to stop it, how. Again, her upbringing was more trouble than bless. And to think angels are considered good peaceful people. Nothing further from the truth.


	2. Sympathy for the devil

"_So we heard you were trying to stop the Apocalypse" the angel currently chasing her said_

"_Yeah? So? Sue me, I feel kinda attached to this planet, ya know?" she faced him with her angel blade in hand. There've been ten angels sent to eliminate her, this was the last one.  
_

"_You shouldn't intervene with Heaven's orders, you filthy abomination" he spat angrily and pushed her against a wall so fast she had whiplash from her head being hit_

"_Goddamn it!" she muttered, fingers still wrapped around the blade, which was dangerously close to the angel's side, without him noticing_

"_You walking blasphemy, taking God's name in vain" now that seemed to piss him off to no end. And a pissed off angel was a sloppy angel. She took advantage of his distraction and struck, her blade burying itself in his vessel's liver._

"_You…" he looked down and laughed "you'll never make it" he held his blade to her throat and she twisted hers inside him "The last seal is being broken as we speak, and there is nothing you can do about it" _

"_You heartless son of a bitch" she whispered in rage "You're all gonna destroy this planet! And for what?"_

"_Heaven on earth"_

"_Oh, please" she took out the blade and stabbed him again, this time in the heart "you pathetic excuse of a soldier" her turquoise eyes sparkled with anger and pain while the angel in front of her died "you say hello to Daddy for me, uh? Let's see whose Daddy you see first" and with that, she removed the blade, letting the vessel fall to the floor. _

_She managed to escape the squad that had been after her for two months. Now it was time to concentrate and figure out what the last seal is. Maybe she could warn Bobby and the Winchesters. _

_The second she tuned in her angel radar, as she called it, the voices bombarded her. She took a deep breath and focused, fishing through the hundreds of sounds for something useful. Until she found it. Four words that filled her with dread._

"_Lilith, the last seal" _

_She jumped from where she'd fallen on the sidewalk and ran for her bike. She had to make it to South Dakota, stop Sam from killing Lilith. Maybe he'll listen to her. Probably not, but she had to try._

Scarlett shook her head to leave the useless labyrinth that were her thoughts. She had tried to warn Sam, stop him from killing Lilith. But he was too far gone, and now, Lucifer was free. And he planned on bringing Hell with him. They were in trouble. And here she was, knocking on Bobby Singer's door like there was no tomorrow. Which was a good possibility.

"Scar? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm back, we've gotta talk" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and dropped her bag on the floor, jogging to where the TV was. Then she spoke without looking at him "have you seen all this shit?"

"Yeah, guess you and Dean couldn't stop the Apocalypse after all"

"It wasn't Dean's fault" she shook her head and her gaze pinned him down where he was, they were shining with fervor and panic "The angels brought this on us. They orchestrated this whole thing"

"Why?"

"To bring Heaven on Earth" she quoted bitterly, then sighed "man…If those fucking stooges wouldn't have been after my ass this past two months, I could've done something"

"What stooges? What you're talking about?" Bobby glared at her and she flinched. Half angel or not, that man was intimidating "how the hell did you know about this? The only thing I know is that you showed up here, asking for Dean, then went ballistic and ran after him"

"Yeah, it's a long story"

"Try me"

"Heaven sent a squad after me. 10 angels in total, took out 6 first, the other 4 kept coming" she walked over to his desk and poured herself some whisky, drowned it before continuing "I took out the last 4, last night" she smiled sarcastically and took another sip "I drove here from Springfield, 7 hours, not bad, uh?"

"Scar, sit down" he gently pushed her down on the couch and looked at her worried "you've escaped murdering angels, tried to stop Lucifer from rising, then drove here all night? When was the last time you ate?"

"Probably sometime yesterday…"she pursued her lips as she considered "yeah, I think I remember I had lunch…the rest's kinda hazy though…too much running, bad guys chasing me" she shivered "not cool" she knew she was beginning to lose it, but she couldn't stop it. She felt her whole world crumbling around her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it "And I didn't drove just now"

"What you mean?"

"I don't know…"her expression turned lost and vacant, and Bobby began to panic. Maybe something was wrong with her

"Alright" Bobby put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him "it's over now, darling" her eyes filled with tears and he could feel her sobs starting to break her "shh, sweetheart, listen to me" he knelt in front of her and gripped her hands tightly, trying to comfort her "you're gonna sleep, wash up, and eat something, maybe not in that order" she cracked a tiny smile "that's my girl" they both grinned "I've got some meatloaf leftovers, drink lots of water, then I'll prepare your room for the night. The Apocalypse's gonna be there tomorrow, don't worry"

"Thank you Bobby" her voice was raw with honesty. In all her years, she never broke down like this, not ever. But well, she guessed she was entitled to, it was the freaking Apocalypse after all.

"Don't mention it, darling" he got up and pulled her up with him "c'mon, let get you fed"

When Scarlett fell asleep, Bobby stayed next to her for a while, trying to provide her some kind of comfort. He was aware of how stupid that sounded, protecting a Nephilim, she could probably kicked his ass even in her sleep. That didn't mean he'd leave her alone after all she went through.

After a short while Bobby retired to his study, to wait for news from the boys, or something. That "or something" came pretty fast.

"_Hey, Bobby"_

"Dean, glad to hear from ya"

"_Yeah, yeah, sorry. We just…"_

"No need to explain, son. So tell me, what's going on? I've got catastrophes and natural disasters all around the world"

"_And the devil walking free, yeah_" he sounded more than mad, but he had a right to be "_listen, Cass' dead, so-"_

"You lost the angel?" he grunted "For Pete's sakes, Dean, you boys can't ever catch a break, now couldya?"

"_That's life for you. So, Cass' gone, we went over to Chuck's, Zachariah met us there"_

"What'd he want?"

"_Hell if I know. What he's been wanting all along I guess, my help with something, don't know what"_

"You told him to shove it up his ass?"

"_Not on so many words_" Dean replied with a chuckle "_but yeah. But that's not the point. Chuck's got a lead. Or at least, that's what we hope it is"_

"What you mean "hope"?"

"_Yeah, the angels are on his ass, so he had to send a message through one of the fans"_

"Oh, that should be interesting"

"_Yeah, I'm freaking tellin' ya, man, the girl's nuts about Sammy here_" he could almost hear Sam's discomfort through the phone line _"anyway. Said something about Michael's Sword, that the angels lost it"_

"What the hell that means?"

"_Don't fucking idea. But we need help, Bobby"_

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Where are you two chuckleheads?"

"_Baltimore"_

"Fine, I can be there by tomorrow morning"

"_Great, bring me the Impala if you can, uh? I kinda miss her"_

"Sure Dean" he rolled his eyes and huffed "just one more thing. I'm not alone"

"_Please tell me you've got Scarlett there"_ Sam asked something from the background, he couldn't make it out

"She's here, showed up lookin' a little worse for wear. What the hell happened?"

"_I'll explain when you get here" _Dean was a pro at evading questions

"I'm taking her along to Baltimore"

"_Thanks, I wanna make sure she's okay" _

"Also, she might be more necessary than you think"

"_I'd wish she wasn't, but I think she is" _a long sigh and a pause later _"Alright then, we'll see ya soon"_

"Take care"

"_You too, Bobby"_

He hung up and sighed. Time to face the music. He woke Scarlett up and forced her to eat something, drink some more water and take an aspirin for her headache. Then he told her what Dean had said, and she jumped right on board, just like he knew she would. What pissed him the hell off was that neither of them was saying what happened in Ilchester. But well, nothing to do about it now. So, they packed and left for Baltimore in the Impala. 

The trip was fast, they stopped in Austin to refueled and stretch the legs. Scarlett went to the bathroom to clean up a little bit, and when she was on her way back to the car, she sensed a demon nearby. She didn't have time to react. A sharp pain in the back of her head made her whole world turn black, and Bobby's face was the last thing she saw.

Next thing she knew, she could feel her hands tied behind her back, she was sitting on a chair somewhere damp and cold, and she couldn't move.

"What the hell…?"

"Oh, little Nephilim" Bobby said and she jumped in shock. That wasn't her friend Bobby "that's right, I rose with Daddy dearest"

"Demon"

"Nephilim" he scoffed "see? Name-calling's not nice"

"What you want?"

"You out of the way, for once" he gripped her angel blade and held it close to her throat "you've been a pain in our asses for far too long, you little angel bastard. Time for you to stop being a nuisance"

"Why you want Bobby?" she was ready to die, had been since the moment her mother told her to run and never look back, the last time she saw her

"Oh, he's got intel on Michael's Sword, or at least, is a ticket to what we want"

"The Winchesters"

"Bingo"

"How you managed to possess him?" No point in showing off she had contact with the Winchesters too and screw her chance to figure out how to escape.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting a little bored here" his eyes turned black and he smiled evilly "time for you to shut up, permanently" he thrust the blade in her stomach, making her scream in pain "let's see how long that takes to kill you" he left the blade there, he had nothing to lose, it wasn't like she could move or anything.

"You son of a bitch" She spat "you think Sam and Dean are stupid? They'll figure it out sooner or later"

"Yeah, but I'm betting on later" he faked-checked his clock "tick-tock, honey, I'm running late. See ya on the other side" and with a comical raise of eyebrows he vanished.

"Damn it" she wiggled experimentally and a shot of agony went through her entire body "Motherfucker" she kept cursing at the air. Normally, she could break the binds around her hands and escape, but the angel blade was draining her of energy, not to mention killing her, and she was starting to feel weaker by the second. She threw her head back and tried to breathe, but the pain was overwhelming, too much, unbearable. Any slight move resulted in agony, so she stopped moving altogether. She was running out of time and options.

"Maeve?" the mention of her real name shocked her. There were few people who still called her that

"Brianna?" she chuckled but ended up wincing in pain "I've never been gladder to see your sorry ass"

"Yeah?" The dark haired woman walked in, swinging her hips "My sorry ass just saved yours" with a twist of her hand the chains fell from her wrists and her arms dropped unresponsive to her sides

"Fuck" she breathed "I'm kinda dying here, ya know? Something more useful than a magic trick would be appreciated"

"You're really grumpy when you're about to die"

"Brianna" the deep male voice behind them made them jump "be serious, your sister is dying"

"Sorry, Dad" Brianna grimaced and took hold of the angel blade, pulling it out slowly "sorry, sorry, sorry, Maeve, I'm so, sorry"

"I know" she muttered through clenched teeth "just get it over with"

"Yes, ma'am" Brianna smiled softly at her and finished pulling the blade out "here, Dad, you take it"

"No" Samael took the blade and cleaned it with a handkerchief "this belongs to Maeve"

"Alright, then take it for a second, I'm trying to stop the bleeding" Brianna was kneeling in front of her older sister with her hands pressed against her stomach "this isn't helping. Dad, do something"

"I can't" he leaned closer, eyes filled with dread and regret "I cannot heal her"

"I'm not asking you to" Brianna snapped "I'm asking you to stop the bleeding, give her your blood, something"

"Her body heals like a human's, if a little faster. Take her to a hospital"

"Right on it" Brianna picked her sister up in her arms and disappeared. Samael sighed, put Maeve's angel blade on his inside pocket and followed his daughters. He hated when they were hurt. 

"Mr. and Miss O'Conner?" the doctor asked, taking off his glasses with a tired gesture

"Yes, that's us" Brianna jumped from the chair in the waiting room and faced the doctor, anxious to hear from her sister "how is she?"

"She's out of danger now" both her and her father relaxed a little "but she's still critical. The surgery went well, we managed to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound, but we're giving her blood transfusions, she's very weak and still unconscious"

"Can we see her?"

"Yes" he nodded but held up a hand to stop them "but before you do that. There's anything else you remember from the assault?"

"No" Brianna shook her head and tried her puppy dog eyes on him "I was meeting with her and running late. By the time I got there, she was lying on the floor, bleeding. I didn't see anything"

"Okay" he let out a heavy breath "I have to report to the police, you know that, right? They'll want to ask you a few things"

"No problem" she grabbed her father's arm and pleaded with the doctor "can we see her now?"

"Sure, right this way" he leaded the way and paused outside room 417 "we don't know when she'll wake up, but if anything happens, call the nurse and I'll be here immediately"

"Thank you, doctor" Samael shook the man's hand and the instant he left, Brianna pulled him inside the room with her "Relax, baby, she's not awake yet"

"I know, Daddy" she sighed and sat down next to her sister "I was just so worried"

"I was too" he remained standing, guarding both his treasures "I could feel her pain, it summoned me"

"I think that was her blood" Brianna ventured "that combined with her desperation summoned both of us there" she gripped Scarlett's hand tightly in hers "thank whatever higher power there is for that. Otherwise she'd be dead"

"Let's focus on taking care of her. Then we can track down the demon that did this"

"Okay" her grey eyes flashed for a second as she contemplated the torture she'd inflict on the one who hurt her sister. Yes, she would definitely have some fun while teaching him not to mess with her family. 

"Ugh…" Scarlett moaned in pain and discomfort "the fuck…?" she tried to open her eyes and succeeded for only a moment. She saw a white room with a brunette head next to her. She hoped that wasn't who she thought that was.

"Easy there, tigress" Yes, definitely Brianna's voice and soft hands "you've been stabbed almost to death, maybe you should take it easy for a minute"

"What?" she cleared her throat and ended up having a cough fit

"Here, drink this" she did as her sister asked and swallowed. The water was refreshing and cold, and made a shiver run down her spine

"What happened?" she finally asked once she was sure she could speak "how you'd find me?"

"I think you summoned us"

"Us?" Scarlett's turquoise eyes widened in surprise and she heard Samael's chuckle from her right

"Happy to see me, baby?"

"Dad?" she grinned like a kid on Christmas morning

"It's me, sweetheart" Samael left his spot by the door to sit next to his daughter "I've missed you"

"Missed you too" she hugged him hard, choking back tears

"Oh, you're such a softy" Brianna teased

"Shut up and come here" and the three embraced in a family reunion hug

"I'm so glad to see those sky blue eyes" Samael whispered, smiling sadly "I thought maybe we've lost you"

"I'm a tough lass" she joked "I can handle a few stabs"

"Yeah, but this one was fatal, with an angel blade"

"Sorry you had to see that, Bri" she told her sister, caressing her cheek lovingly "I've missed you, lil' sis"

"We saw each other two days ago" Brianna complained with a roll of her eyes"plus, I was busy"

"So was I" and remembering everything she sat up, gaze searching frantically for her phone "I need to make a call, where's my cell?"

"Here" Brianna gave it to her but shared a look with Samael "You sure you should be stressing like that? You just got out or surgery"

"I'm fine" Scarlett dismissed quickly "At the rate I'm healing, I'll be outta here by tomorrow"

"I think we should discharge you ourselves, it's dangerous for you to be here" Samael agreed

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?" she took off the IV on her forearm and unhooked every cable that connected her to the variety of machines around the room.

"I repeat, take it easy" Brianna helped her stand up "I got you some clothes, you've gotta save your energy"

"Thanks, Bri" she grabbed the leggings and shirt her sister offered and went to the bathroom to change. Since she was there, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her hair was in a tidy ponytail, probably a result from Brianna styling it. And as she looked herself over in the mirror, Scarlett noticed how long it was. Her ponytail reached to her waist. Maybe it was time for a haircut.

"I'm ready" she announced as she walked out. Samael immediately moved to support her "I'm fine, Daddy, don't worry" She didn't have time to say much else. Adrenaline shot in her system as Samael transported her somewhere she didn't recognize.

"Why did this happen?" he inquired, helping her to a couch "who did this?"

"A demon. Didn't recognize him, but if I see him again I'll kill the bastard"

"What were you doing with a demon anyway?" he sounded pissed, and she crossed her arms across her chest in a defense

"Dad, I wasn't hanging out with a demon in a warehouse, if that's what you're implying. I was heading to Baltimore to meet the Winchesters with Bobby"

"And he was possessed?" he knew the answer, but had to ask

"Yes" she nodded bitterly "these are dangerous times"

"Yeah, heard Daddy Devil is out" Brianna quipped as she sat down next to her sister "we should hide for a while"

"No way" Scarlett was adamant about fighting the Apocalypse "the angels let this happen, we're gonna fix it. Or at least, I'm gonna help"

"Lucifer is out of his cage" Samael enunciated slowly "he's rounding his vessel, and once he finds him, there's no going back"

"What's your deal in all this, then?" Scarlett asked her father

"I'm a soldier, Lucifer is my commander" He replied with a smile "doesn't mean I can't break a few rules. He's too busy looking for his vessel, he won't pay attention to demons yet. But you two are in grave danger. I don't want him to get his hands on neither of you"

"We like our freedom, thanks" Brianna shot back sarcastically "plus, we're hidden from angels and demons, right?"

"Doesn't mean they can't find new ways to get to us" Scarlett argued "For two months, half a garrison was after my ass. I killed 10 angels, and then a demon ran into me by chance. This isn't the time to play it safe. We've gotta fight, even if it's the last thing we do"

"You were almost killed yesterday, Maeve" Samael told her grimly "and I won't allow my daughters to fight a war that's not theirs"

"Dad, Earth is the only place we can be safe" Scarlett locked her eyes with his "I won't let those angels bastards or demons sons of bitches destroy my home"

"Neither will I, for that matter" Brianna added and earned surprised looks "hey! I'm not a complete bitch, I care about this planet" she defended, crossing her right leg over her left

"I know, Bri" Scarlett grinned but sobered up fast "I'm not saying there's much we can do, but we've gotta try. There's gotta be a way"

"I'm not sure" Samael admitted, sitting down and wrapping an arm around both his daughters "but I'll search for answers, while you do the same"

"I'll talk to the Winchesters, heard Castiel got killed helping them"

"Castiel's not dead" Samael seemed confident in his assessment "your friend, Bobby Singer, is hurt. You should be in Baltimore with him, Sam and Dean Winchester are important in the angels' game, I'm sure of it"

"I won't leave her alone" Brianna hurried to say "I'mma take her to Baltimore myself, Daddy"

"Yes" he got up and faced them, his grey eyes determined and grave "promise me you'll stick together. There is much I have to do, I can't worry about you two more than I already do"

"We'll be fine, Dad, seriously" Brianna replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek "you go do your thing, we'll go do ours"

"Alright" he nodded and prepared to leave "but remember, protect the Winchesters, nor Heaven or Hell should get to them if we want to stop the End"

"Okay, Mr. Prophesy, we'll look out for the boys" Scarlett smiled at her dad and hugged him tightly one last time "you take care. And keep in touch. So we don't have to worry about you"

"I promise"

"Go, Daddy" Brianna hugged him too "I'll look after Maeve"

"Good luck, my girls" he smiled calmly at them and vanished, leaving the sisters staring at each other.

"Well, I guess we're going to Baltimore, uh?" Scarlett clapped her hands together and nodded to Brianna "c'mon, Bri, do your mojo, and get us out of here"

"Okay, but we're stopping by your place to get supplies first"

"Not complaining, I kinda need some more clothes' options if I can't shape-shift"

"And I need weapons. If we're dealing with angels and demons, we've gotta be prepare from both sides"

"Right. So, first stop, Chicago. Final station, Baltimore, wherever hospital Bobby's at"

"You got it, sister" and grabbing her hand firmly, Brianna teleported them both to Scarlett's house. They were in it together now, there was no going back. It was stopping the Apocalypse or perish trying. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Regroup and start over

"Hand me my phone, would ya? I've gotta make a call"

"It's been dead since we found you" Brianna informed, but gave it to Scarlett anyway

"Fucking awesome. I'm sure Dean's been trying to reach me"

"Dean Winchester?" her sister's grey eyes sparked with interest "He's some new toy you have? Or is it more of a platonic thing?" Scarlett made a face and stuck her tongue at her

"He's a guy that I helped try to stop the Apocalypse. Not that we were very successful" she muttered "anyway, I'm worried about him"

"You were there when Lucifer rose?" Brianna sat down on the bed and kept folding Scarlett's shirts "how did you manage to get away?"

"I think Dad saved me" she speculated "I mean, I was a goner, just like Sam and Dean. I heard from Bobby they ended up in a plane above Ilchester" she shrugged carefully and walked to where her weapons' closet was "I don't think they know who saved them more than I do"

"But where did you turn up? You were with Bobby"

"There was this blinding light, and then I was in Bobby's salvage yard" she threw up her hands in a typical "I-don't-know" gesture

"That's so weird" Brianna bit her lip as she considered the situation "I've got no idea who might have done that, except from Dad"

"Guess I'll have to ask him when I see him"

"That's a plan"

"Okay, you take whatever you want from here while I charge my phone and check in with Bobby and Dean"

"Where's Loki?" Brianna had an unhealthy gleeful look in her face, as she always did when it came to handling weapons. Unlike her sister, she didn't have the ability to kill other creatures without special objects. So she dedicated her life to find said objects and help those who needed them. In other words, she was a type of arm dealer. But that sounded harsh, so she didn't use it often.

"Relax, Lord of War, those guns are antiques, be careful"

"I gave 'em to you, I know what they are" she replied with a smart-ass tone "go call your little friends, we're gonna get re-acquaintanced"

"Knock yourself out"

"You didn't answer…"

"Loki's next door with Mrs. Cameron"

"Good, he'll be taken care of"

"Yeah, he will" she paused and leaned against the door frame "But after all this, I'm bringing him back, I miss him"

"I miss him too, the big mutt"

"Hey, he's a wolf, lady, show some respect" she responded indignantly

"Whatever" she flicked her hand without looking at her and tsked "get out, S, do your thing"

"Love you too, sis" she blew a kiss as Brianna gave her the finger. On her way to her study she chuckled as she considered the current events. Yes, they were in deep shit, but she had her sister with her, and that made it all sound better, somehow.

She plugged her cell to its charger and grabbed her wireless house phone, dialing Dean's number. If Bobby was hurt, then he won't be picking up.

"_Hello_?" his voice was angry and distant, which made sense, since he didn't know it was her

"Miss me, baby?" she teased "'cause I sure missed you"

"_Scarlett?"_ now she could almost picture him smiling and sighing in relief "_where the hell are you? What happened?"_

"Slow down, Dean. One question at a time"

"_Where the fuck are you then?"_

"Chicago, I'm home picking up a few things"

"_You're coming here_?" he didn't need the confirmation. Meet Scarlett once and you'd know she'd come running when needed. And she was much needed right then.

"Yeah, you're in Baltimore, right?"

"_How you knew?"_

"That was where Bobby was headed"

"_Right…"_ there were sounds of a door closing and a voice calling for Doctor Morrison. Guess he was in a hospital "_that brings me to the next question" _he paused dramatically_ "what the hell happened to you? Why didn't you show up with Bobby?"_

"There was a problem…"she began "I hope he's no longer possessed"

"_He's not_" Dean affirmed "_the stubborn son of a bitch managed to take control from the demon long enough to stab himself with the knife"_ there was affection and admiration in Dean's words "_that's what brought him here actually"_

"Which hospital are you at?"

"_St. Martin's"_ he replied and scoffed in annoyance "_you didn't answer my question_"

"We left Bobby's house okay, stopped in Austin to fill the tank and stretch the legs. I went to the bathroom to freshen up, and next thing I know, I'm knocked out and woke up tied in a warehouse"

"_Fuck_" he cursed and slammed his hand against the nearest wall

"The rest is history, as they say"

"_How you got to Chicago so fast?"_

"Yeah…about that…"

"_Spill, Carrie, I ain't got all day_" she smiled at the nickname. Although obnoxious and silly, she loved hearing it. Only Dean called her that.

"My sister saved my ass" she admitted "I was really fucked up, she found me and took me to the E.R."

"_Who knew Nephilims need emergency rooms"_

"God works in mysterious ways" she shrugged though he couldn't see it "or that's what I heard anyway"

"_You're with your sister now?"_

"Yeah, we're picking up supplies to go meet you guys"

"_Just to be clear, we're talking about the half-demon sister, right?"_

"Only sister I've got, Dean"

"_Just checking"_

"Yeah, alright. Look, you guys at the hospital now?"

"_Yeah, text me when you get here, I'll meet you outside"_

"Am…We're traveling by Demonic Airlines, ya know? We'll be there in an hour"

"_O…kay, I guess"_ he took a deep breath and let it out slowly "_nothing surprises me anymore_"

"Dean…"

"_What, Carrie?"_

"I'm sorry" she truly regretted he had to go through all that, he deserved better "you shouldn't be stuck in the middle of this war between Heaven and Hell, those angels sons of bitches shouldn't have the right to use you like they're trying to"

"_Glad to know someone hates them more than I do, uh?"_

"Yeah, you guessed right"

"_You knew Cass was alive?"_

"Yeah, little birdie told me"

"_Right. Well, I've gotta get going, I left Sammy alone with Bobby, and he's grumpy as hell"_

"Makes sense. What they're saying?"

"_Nothing yet, we're waiting for the doctor to show up"_

"Okay, maybe I'll be there before him"

"_Maybe_" he conceded "_okay, see ya in an hour, Carrie_"

"See ya, Dean"

She hung up and went straight to the shower. She needed the break from all the craziness. She listened to Brianna talking to herself while she opened the faucet and wait for the water to warm up. She took off her clothes and threw them on the dumper, there was no way she was wearing them again. Then she got under the spray and sighed in contentment. The water had calming effects on her body and spirit.

Scarlett had witnessed many wars, epidemics, and injustices that defied people's belief in God over and over again. She'd lost people she loved, watched them die, and she experienced pain in amazing quantities. But she'd never come close to feel as devastated as she did right then. The angels had brought on the Apocalypse, they did that on purpose, knowing the consequences. Lucifer was walking the Earth, waiting for God only knew what. The fate of the world depended on a group of hunters who was beyond damaged. Two brothers who didn't trust each other anymore, being manipulated by higher powers. Two sisters who were hybrids, chased by Heaven and Hell alike. And the man who held them all together, lying in a hospital room, waiting.

"Who's there to save us now?" she wondered aloud, washing her hair slowly. As she applied her vanilla-scented conditioner, she remembered the now fallen angel on their side. Castiel, former warrior of Heaven, now resuscitated after an archangel played golf with his head. What an addition to the squad. DC comics would be proud of them, the real life "Suicide squad", fighting much bigger threats than Lex Luthor and Slade Wilson.

"S, hurry up, I wanna clean up too, ya know?"

"I'm almost done, Bri!" she yelled through the door then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Her meditating time was over; she had to face the music now. Because no matter what, she thought as she brushed her hair, the show must go on. 

58 minutes later, they appeared outside St. Martin's hospital in Baltimore. She texted Dean to let him now they were there, but before she could send it, the doors opened and Brianna elbowed her not too discreetly.

"Platonic love, twelve o'clock" she muttered "or was it 6?"

"Shut up, Bri" she said through clenched teeth and a fake smile that turned genuine when Dean approached them and without warning, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifter her up from the floor.

"Oh, damn" she hugged him back and struggled not to yelp in pain, since his chest was pressing against the wound in her stomach

"I'm so glad you're okay" Dean whispered in her ear

"Um, Lover-boy" Brianna called, gesturing to her sister with her thumb "the lady's healing from a stab wound; maybe you should put her back, uh?"

"Oh, shit" he immediately let go, hands still on her arms to steady her. She had turned a shade paler than usual, and was breathing with difficulty "I'm sorry, Carrie, I didn't know…"

"Don't sweat it, Dean" she grinned at him even despite her pain "I'm alright, just a little breathless, that's all"

"C'mon, I'll help you inside" he snaked his arm around her and supported her weight, careful not to touch anywhere near her stomach

"Aw…aren't you a gentleman" Brianna mocked from behind

"Shut up, Bri" Scarlett repeated "let me make the introductions. Dean Winchester, my sister Brianna" he nodded but paid little attention to her "Bri, Dean Winchester"

"Pleased to meet you, Dean" she snickered when he didn't even reply to her greeting. Maybe there was some truth to her teasing her sister.

"What floor is Bobby's room in?"

"10th, and we're taking the elevator" his tone didn't leave a chance to argue about it. Not that she would anyway, she wasn't in any position to play tough girl. Perhaps another time.

Brianna could have gotten to Bobby's room on her own, but she rode the elevator with her sister and Dean. Probably to get more ammunition to mock Scarlett later.

"How've you two been?" Scarlett broke the silence when the doors slide closed "is Sam here?"

"Yeah, he's with Bobby"

"So…how've you two been?"

"Good, considering"

"You've talked to Castiel? He said what happened after Lucifer rose?"

"He just showed up, scared off Zachariah, carved our ribs, and vanished into thin air again"

"How nice of him" she scoffed "you're protected against angels? That's good. One less thing to worry about"

"Yeah, that's what Cass said anyway" The elevator reached the tenth floor and Dean walked with Scarlett to Bobby's room, Brianna right behind them, entertained with studying their dynamic.

"And Sam? Is he alright?"

"He's…" Dean sighed and avoided her eyes "I don't know what's happening anymore"

"Hey, listen to me" She stopped moving and he had to as well "Dean, look at me" his green gaze met hers and she felt like her heart was melting in her chest "It's gonna be alright, we'll figure it out. I'm here now, and you won't get rid of me anytime soon" she cracked a smile for him and he reciprocated. She had to draw in a short breath. He was painstakingly beautiful, even with worry etching his face and despair evident in his eyes. She shouldn't have done what she did, but there wasn't a bone in her body that wanted to stop. She hugged him with all she had, trying to comfort him in an impossible situation. And he seemed to sense it, and again, reciprocated, feeling a sense of calmness.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not into chick-flicks, and that's where this moment came from" Brianna commented smartly "I wanna see Bobby, and I'm tired of your teary talks" with that, she marched over to where she knew Bobby's room was and left them standing there, mouths opened and arms still around each other.

"Yeah, so, um…sorry about that" she let him go and looked at everywhere but him "I'mma go see Bobby"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea" he quickly agreed and watched her walk away. The calmed sensation was gone, replaced by an emptiness he'd grown used to by now. He shook his head and went in to witness Bobby's reunion with the girls. He was curious, since he'd never seen them interact and Bobby seemed to love Scarlett, and surely Brianna, to death.

"How you're feeling, old man?" Scarlett was sitting on the edge of his bed, Brianna on his other side, both gripping his hands tightly. Sam stood to the side, studying the newcomers, and that's where Dean joined him.

"I've been better" Bobby replied and stared at Scarlett with grief and guilt "I can't begin to say how sorry I am…-"

"No need, Bobby, that wasn't you"

"No, and besides" Brianna added "the demon's dead, right? You stubborn old mule took him out?" she smiled at his displeasure over her choice of words

"Yeah, managed to take over and stab myself" he grimaced "not the best idea I've ever had, tell you that"

"Guess not" Scarlett sighed and rested her forehead against his "I'm just glad you're okay"

"We still don't know that for sure, the doctor hasn't come with a diagnosis yet"

"Whatever, you're gonna be alright" Brianna said positively "you're always alright, you've gotta be. What we're gonna do without you, Bob?"

"Don't call me that" he scolded with a half-smile and turned to Sam and Dean "boys, would ya mind getting the girls some coffee? I'm sure they're tired as hell"

"I'll stick to water, please" Scarlett told Dean "My stomach's still not at full capacity"

"I like my coffee like I like my men, weak and tasteless" Only Scarlett laughed at Brianna's joke, Sam and Dean looked at her like she was a freak, which made her roll her eyes "just black then. Gotta love people with no sense of humor"

"We'll be right back" Sam decided to play it safe and leave the room. Scarlett's sister was a new mystery, an intriguing woman. Attractive one as well, despite her out-of-place jokes. But right then, he didn't have time to contemplate how pretty her grey eyes were, or how the left side of her mouth lifted up when she smirked, which was often, at least in the few minutes he'd known her. No, definitely not. Brianna would have to wait, like everything else. Stopping Lucifer took precedence, and that was final. 

"Unlikely to walk again?- Bobby's yelling could be heard from down the hall. Scarlett and Brianna shared a look and hurried to his room- Well, he's a schmuck brat son of a bitch! – he said, looking at them as they entered, then back at the doctor-Wait till I get out of this bed. I'll use my game leg to kick your freakin' ass!- he shouted and the doctor ran away- Yeah, you better run!- he added. The young doctor didn't even ask them who they were, he scurried out as fast as he could and closed the door behind him "You believe that yahoo?"

"The fuck's going on?" Brianna put her coffee down in Bobby's beside table and crossed her arms against her chest "We're gone ten minutes for my peace of mind over my sister's torn up stomach, we come back and it's like all hell broke loose"

"That was Bobby's physician" Sam explained "he didn't carry good news"

"Oh…shit" Scarlett moved to Bobby's side and held his hand, which he shook off

"Screw him, you'll be fine" Dean said with what Scarlett could see was faked-cheerfulness. She felt Brianna sitting next to Bobby but saw she didn't touch him. Her sister understood what a lot of them couldn't. Bobby needed time and space to process what had happened to him, and them crowding him wasn't helping. Nodding to Brianna, she moved to stand besides Dean. He looked at her questioningly, and she grabbed his hand, squeezed once, then let go. Her own way of saying she was okay without so many words.

"So… let me ask the million dollar question" Sam began when it was evident no one was talking "what do we do now?"

Bobby finally took Brianna's offered hand and shrugged

"Well, save as much people as we can, for as long as we can" he answered and then shook his head" this is bad, whoever wins, we're boned"

"What if we win?" Dean retorted and earned confused glances and Scarlett's disapproving one. She could see right through him. "I'm serious. Screw angels and demons, and their damn Apocalypse. If they want to fight their war, they can find another planet. This is ours and I say they get the hell off it. We'll take them all on, we kill the devil, hell, we even kill Michael, but we do it our own damn selves"

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" she questioned, hand on her hip and tapping her foot

"I've got no idea" he replied and she scoffed "But what I do have is a GED and a give-them-hell attitude and I'll figure it out"

Brianna chuckled as Bobby smiled, proud though not totally convinced

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy"

"It's been said" he accepted "listen, you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit"

"You go, I'm staying" Scarlett stood her ground but was no match to her sister's overprotective instincts

"The hell you are" she snapped "only way you're staying here is in a damn hospital bed yourself"

"Hey, now" she defended "I'm the eldest, you're not supposed to boss me around"

"I can do whatever I want, Dad gave me his blessing"

"Leave him out of this. I can handle myself, Brianna"

"Well, you don't have to. I'm here, I'm staying with Bobby"

"The hell…-"

"Whoa, okay" Dean decided to interfere before it was too late "C'mon, Carrie, we've got the room paid, you'll ride with us"

"But I-"

"Go, Scarlett" Brianna insisted "we'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, girl, go get some rest. It's way overdue, don't you think?"

"I…" but Dean didn't let her continue. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room

"Do as he says!" Brianna yelled from inside

"Bite me!" Scarlett shouted back and shook his hand off "alright, alright, I can walk on my own" she turned around "Where's Sam?"

"Right here" she smiled at him and nodded

"Then let's go get laid" Dean smirked and she backpedalled fast "I mean on our own, in separated beds" she sighed "I'll shut up now, nothing I say works out anyway"

"We got the picture" Dean assured her "maybe too well"

"Shut up" she slapped his arm and leaned against him to walk down the stairs "Wait, I wanna ask Brianna something, meet you outside"

"You sure?" the both looked at her worried but she shrugged it off

"Yeah, it won't be a minute, go" and with that she spun around and walked back inside Bobby's room. She sensed the boys needed a few moments on their own, and damn if she was going to get in the middle of that epic mess. 

"So…" Sam was taking a shower in their motel bathroom while Dean kept researching and Scarlett lay on the bed, relaxing

"So…"Dean countered "what?"

"C'mon, spill" she knelt on the bed and urged him to look up "Since I last saw you, a lot of shit happened"

"And?"

"And I wanna know what Zach told you" she replied, making her way to his side "Plus…I know God didn't save me from Lucifer, so, that's a question I want answered as well"

"You're kinda right on that one" he admitted "but the other stuff, no way" he shook his head and closed the book he was reading "we're not caring and sharing shit, no matter how fucked up you think I am"

"Dean" she sighed and sat down by the table "I think we're all fucked up, especially me" he gave her a dubious look and she grinned in return "to each its own, I don't wanna psychoanalyze you, I just…want to help. That's all I ever wanted"

"This isn't about you" he told her simply, but she could sense the anger and desperation burning him alive "you're not Michael's vessel…you didn't start freaking Armageddon"

"Yeah…but I could've avoided it"

"How?" he snapped "I know you're all self-righteous and think the world's resting on your shoulders, but that's not the case"

"It isn't?" she glared at him with stormy blue eyes "My father was one of the most powerful archangels out there, he fell, had me and my sister. We've been living borrowed time since we were born, Dean" The old pain she carried resurfaced, like every time she spoke about her family "I dedicated my life to help other people, all the while running from angels that wanted to hunt my ass. And now, those same angels manipulated fate to bring Heaven on Earth, or if Lucifer gets his way, Hell on Earth. And what then? Where would I go, uh?" she threw up her hands and raised her voice "I don't belong anywhere, Dean! Heaven despises me, Hell's pissed off 'cause I killed its demons. I can't go anywhere…this is the only place I can be somewhat free"

A lonely tear trailed down her cheek and Dean felt horrible for hurting her. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to have some idiot breaking the world she loved, to have the angels doing whatever they want with the place.

"I'm sorry" he said lowly "I'm…I don't know what to say, what to think" he confessed "I mean, I broke the first seal, it was my job to fix it, and look what I did"

"The angels said it was your work, but not even Castiel knew what was really going on" She locked her gaze with his and he could see an abyss of despair and sorrow, waiting to unleash itself inside her "Don't you see it, Dean? They wanted this all along. I don't know why now, but they wanted you to be Michael's bitch since you were born" she chuckled bitterly "seems like neither of us ever stood a chance, uh?"

"What you mean since I was born? How could they know something like that?"

"Your family was looked after in Heaven, I'm sure of it" he looked even more confused than before "Here's the thing. When an angel needs a vessel, he or she can't just take anyone. There are certain bloodlines, certain individuals, that can host such power without getting destroyed in the process"

"Like the whole Jimmy deal with Cass"

"Exactly" she nodded fervently "and to host an archangel? That requires very special qualities"

"So my family was cursed from the beginning" he scoffed "that doesn't make me feel better"

"Sorry to be the messenger. But that's that truth"

"Why me? I get the whole bloodline thing, but why me? They could've chosen Sam"

"I don't think so" she denied fast, squandering his theory "what Azazel did to Sam damaged his body to hold anything holy inside. Demons, yeah, sure, but angels? Not so fast. At least, not full angels"

"What you mean "full angels?"

"I believe Sam could host a fallen angel if it were necessary, since they don't have their entire power"

"This is giving me a headache" he announced with a groan "fucking world won't give me a break"

"That's how it works, Dean" she patted his hand and got up "We play the hand that's dealt to us" then she smirked "doesn't mean we can't bitch and whine about it"

"You should get some rest"

"Oh, but you didn't even tell me what has crawled up your ass"

"What the hell you´re talkin' about?"

"C'mon, Dean…Give me some credit. I know your brother freed Lucifer, and I know how he did it. He beat the fuck out of you, and I have my scars to prove he did the same to me. I'm not holding a grudge, he wasn't himself"

"That's the thing" she knew she had hit a nerve and waited patiently for his answer "he knew what he was doin', Carrie, he knew drinking demon blood was wrong, hell, he chose that damn demon over me"

"Sam's about to come out of the bathroom, which by the way,' bout time…but seriously, I saw a bar two blocks away, beers on me?"

"Sure, lead the way" he was tired of refusing her comfort. If she wanted to try and talk to him, make him see sense, then she could knock herself out. And if he scored some free drinks out of the deal, all the better.

"So…where were we?" Scarlett sat with her beer in hand looking intently at Dean "right, Sam choosing Ruby over you"

"Do you really have to be so about it?" he complained, drowning his whisky in one gulp

"Kinda, yeah" she nodded "it's in my nature to annoy the hell outta ya" she winked and his lip twisted a little, like he was fighting back a smile "So…yeah, about that…The bitch was good, I've gotta admit. Plus, Brianna said she was on Lucifer's very own paycheck, which meant big responsibility…like being the number one sales woman, the boss wanted results"

"I get that, the bitch was smart. But him believin' her and chasin' after her like a lost puppy? That's on him" he gestured for another refill "and don't get me started on the demon blood"

"Look, Dean, an addiction's an addiction. It's bad enough when it's a normal thing, like heroin or booze. But supernatural shit is hard to handle. I mean, it must've made him feel good, otherwise he wouldn't have done it" she tilted her head and considered her own words "but I guess that's what every addict says"

"I think it made him feel powerful, and it fed his dark side. There's no other explanation to why the Sammy I raised would do something like that"

"I think it was a bunch of things, all thrown together at the same time, breaking havoc on his mind. The pressure of you returning from Hell. I mean, that alone must've driven him crazy. It's hard for normal people to get over the death of a loved one, imagine if that loved one returned after four months? It fucks up with your head"

"I guess…"he was reluctant to say it, which meant only one thing

"You never stopped to consider that, did ya?" she smiled with superiority "see? You guys need me here? Otherwise who'd play Oprah?"

"I don't think that's right" he wrinkled his nose and the ever-present frown on his forehead disappeared a little. For a minute, she allowed herself to study him. The green eyes dancing with shadows right then; the symmetrical features, high cheekbones, angular jaw; those lips, so kissable she sometimes had to restrain herself from indulging in her fantasies. The hunter's getup, the deep voice, obsessive drinking, everything that made him who he was. Even the tiny freckles on his nose, were freaking adorable. He was a nice specimen of a man, she could easily admit that.

"Whatever" she took another drink and straightened her train of thought "here's to us stopping the Apocalypse" she held up her bottle and he clinked it with his own

"I'd feel a hundred times better if you and your sister left now, run while you still can"

"Dean, Dean" she pinched his cheek annoyingly and he pushed her away "you'll do well in learning that we don't run"

"Yeah…it's the Winchester way too" he took another sip of his beer "look where that's gotten us"

"We'll figure it out" she repeated "remember, you play the hand you're dealt"

"Amen to that" they toasted and drank in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. For tonight, they'd drown their sorrows in alcohol, because come morning, they'd have to face the music, and there was no running away from that. Maybe there never was a choice, for neither of them. Maybe God did work in mysterious ways. Or was it Fate?


	4. Riders on the storm

Scarlett woke up that morning with a headache and a pain in her back. She groaned, and cursed at the Winchesters' stubbornness to switch motel for hotel, enjoy better beds. She'd been sleeping in that rock hard bed for a week now, it didn't get any softer.

"Sis, you up?" Brianna asked from the bathroom where she was brushing her hair

"Yeah, yeah, I am" she yawned and stretched as much as she could without popping her stitches "how you slept?"

"Like hell, you?"

"Idem" another groan after she pulled on a muscle in her back "I'm putting my foot down today, no more crappy motels, I've made my fortune, wanna spend it, damn it"

"I hear ya" Brianna finished styling her hair and turned to her sister "breakfast then hospital?"

"Yeah" she got up and passed her on the way to the bathroom "heard anything from the boys?"

"They left earlier today to go stay with Bobby, Dean said we've been doing more than our fair share of baby-sitting" she added with a smirk

"If Bobby hears that, he'll have all our asses" Brianna nodded as she headed to the mini fridge in the room

"Again, I hear ya"

"Hey, Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"Heard anything from Dad lately?"

"Nope, you?" there was no hiding the concern in her voice, and worry on Scarlett's turquoise eyes

"No…I don't like this. Maybe we should call him"

"No, he said to leave him alone and protect the Winchesters" she looked seriously at her big sister "and that's exactly what we're gonna do"

"Fine"

"Fine" Brianna mocked and earned a door slammed in return "very mature, Maeve!"

"Bite me, Brianna!"

...

"Are you seriously gonna wear that?" Scarlett inquired, eyeing her sister's outfit dubiously

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"'Cause it's a mini skirt, and we're going to a hospital"

"So? The doctors will get an eyeful, maybe they'll give us free dope or something" she shrugged and proceeded to put on her coat

"Can't argue against free dope" Scarlett grinned and decided on tight black jeans and a turquoise v-neck shirt

"Aw, darling, that brings out your eyes" Brianna joked

"Bite me" she gave her the finger as she grabbed her leather jacket "c'mon, we're gonna be late"

"For what?"

"Dunno, heard Castiel was coming today"

"Ooh…I wanna meet the angel"

"Yeah…he's not so special" They walked out of the room and Scarlett locked the door

"Not so special? He rebelled to help the boys" Brianna shot back "isn't that worth something?"

"You didn't know Castiel before" Scarlett defended "I'm having a hard time getting used to this "rebel" side of him, sorry"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see"

"Yeah"

"Okay, ready to go?"

"You do your thing, pumpkin" she said as she held out her hand for Brianna to take

"Don't call me that" by the time she finished speaking, they were standing outside St. Martin's hospital.

"After all these years, it stills gives me nausea" Scarlett gave her sister a half-hug and went inside, straight for the stairs. With her angel blood, she healed faster than humans, so after a week and so days, she was able to test the boundaries a little. That meant taking the stairs to Bobby's room in the tenth floor.

When she got there, Brianna was waiting with a smirk in her lips.

"You're getting slower" she teased "c'mon, hurry up, I hear a commotion"

"What about?"

"Castiel not being able to heal Bobby?" Brianna ventured "my hearing isn't as good anymore, I think"

They walked in just as Castiel was speaking

"I've been cut off from heaven, and heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't"

"Oh, fuck" both sisters muttered in unison. Bobby turned to glare at the angel murderously

"You're tellin' me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?

"I'm sorry"

"Shove it up your ass"

"Alright, people, give the man his space, damn it" Scarlett pushed them away from the window, where Bobby sat staring at nothing, ignoring them all

"Well, at least he's talking" Dean offered

"I heard that"

"Leave him alone" Scarlett advised

"Hi" Sam smiled at Brianna and she winked at him, while both Scarlett and Dean rolled their eyes

"How you've slept, Princess?" Dean asked her, brushing her hand softly with his

"Like I earned that nickname" she replied without missing a beat, managed to get a half-smile out of him in return. Castiel interrupted their moment clearing his throat. Which caught their attention quickly

"I don't have much time" he told them gravely "we need to talk"

"Okay" Dean gestured for him to go ahead

"Your plan to kill Lucifer"

"Yeah, you wanna help?"

"No, it's foolish, it can't be done"

"Love to have an optimist around" Brianna quipped from her spot next to Sam "I see why you don't like him, S" Castiel looked at them funny but didn't acknowledge either of them

"But I believe I have a solution, there is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer"

"Fucking awesome, who?" Scarlett held his gaze steadily

"The one who resurrected me" Castiel told her" the one who put those two on a plane. The one who got you away to safety when Lucifer rose" now she stared at him with her mouth hanging open, too shocked to speak "God" he completed and they all looked at him in disbelief " I'm gonna find God"

"Maybe we should have some privacy" Scarlett commented, and closed the door of the room. If people heard them talking about finding God and killing the Devil, they'll be in the looney-bin in a heartbeat.

"God?" Dean repeated, rightfully skeptical "you wanna find God?"

"Yes" the angel replied without missing a beat

"God?"

"Yes. He isn't in Heaven, he has to be somewhere"

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla" Dean answered sarcastically, and both Scarlett and Brianna stifled a chuckle with their hands

"No, he's not on any flatbread"

"Can't grasp the concept of "sarcasm", uh, Cass?" Scarlett muttered

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there _is _a God, he's either dead, and that's the generous theory-"

"He is out there, Dean"

"Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us" he continued as if Castiel hadn't interrupted him "I mean, look around you, man, the world is in the toilet. We're literally at the End of Days here and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut, alright?"

"Enough" Now Castiel looked jaded and a little pissed off "this is not a theological issue. It's strategic, with God's help, we c_an _win"

"It's a pipe dream, Cass" Dean deadpanned and Castiel glared at him. If looks could kill. Scarlett moved closer to Dean and stood in the middle of both males

"I killed two angels this week, those are my brothers. I'm hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world, and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself"

"Easy there, Wings" Scarlett pushed Castiel back slightly "that's enough. For both of you" she gripped Dean's hand and pulled him to the side. They all needed to cool off.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole" Bobby said from his spot "What is it you want?"

"I did come for something"

"Well, _of course" _Scarlett said under her breath

"An amulet"

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby was fully facing them from the first time in a week. Both girls stood at either side of him as Castiel kept talking

"Very rare. Very powerful"

"That's not vague at all" Brianna rolled her eyes

"It burns hot in God's presence" the angel explained "I'll help me find him"

"What like God EMF?" Sam suggested

"Never heard of anything like that before" Scarlett shot back after Castiel nodded

"Ne neither. I don't know what you're talking about" Bobby agreed "I got nothing like that"

"I know, _you_ don't" with that cryptic sentence, he turned to stare at Dean, and most specifically, Dean's necklace

"What, this?" He followed Castiel's line of sight and recoiled

"May I borrow it?"

"No"

"Dean, give it to me" his tone didn't leave room for argument

"Alright, I guess" he reluctantly took it off and handed it to Castiel, yanking it off at the last minute to warn "Don't lose it" Castiel gripped it firmly and they all looked at it intensely "Oh, great. Now I feel naked"

"I'll be in touch" his last words, then he disappeared, earning eye rolls from both Scarlett and Dean

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted to the empty air.

"I'mma go get some coffee" Scarlett announced "you coming?"

"Sure" Brianna kissed Bobby's cheek and followed after her sister.

They walked to the closest coffee shop in town. Brianna was against any form of physical activity if she could avoid it, or if it was sex, but this time, they took their time, mostly to discuss the morning's events.

"So…that's the angel, uh?"

"What I've been telling you all along" Scarlett paid for the lattés and smiled at the barista "thank you, have a nice day"

"You too, miss" She was a sweet looking kid, maybe in her late teens. She reminded her of a younger Brianna, all shy looking and polite. Things change so fast.

"He didn't seem like such a big bad angel" she took her cup and drank "thanks, S"

"Any time" Scarlett put some sugar and vanilla on it and began to drink as well "All I'm saying, is that we're fucked. If Bobby can't walk again, we're in trouble"

"Maybe I can find someone to fix him"

"Dad can't do it" Scarlett hurried to shoot down her idea "He's got no more power than Castiel in that department. And you're certainly not going to make a crossroad deal"

"I know the King of Crossroads personally" Brianna defended "I'm sure he'll make an exception"

"For you maybe" she hated to admit it, but it was a possibility "but we're talking about Bobby Singer, guy who wasted God knows how many demons. He's not gonna make an exception for Bobby, Bri, sorry"

"Fuck"

"Exactly my thoughts"

"What we do?"

"We think. We try to befriend another angel? I've got no clue, baby girl…"

"We'll figure it out" they walked the rest of the way to the hospital arm in arm, drinking their coffees. By the time they arrived, Sam and Dean were waiting next to the Impala.

"What's up?" Scarlett asked Dean

"We're going to River Pass, Colorado. Rufus called, said the town's infected with demons"

"Oooh, my favorite kind" Scarlett smirked at her sister's grimace "no offense, darling"

"Non taken"

"So, you two coming?" Dean sighed, resigned to his fate of putting up with them permanently

"Sure thing, sugar" Brianna threw her empty cup away and winked at Sam "Wanna race for shotgun?"

"Older siblings in the front, little rats in the back" Scarlett ordered, much to Dean's amusement and Brianna and Sam's disappointment

"You heard the girl" Dean was smiling a little "get in, we'll stop by the motel to get our things"

"Thank God we're leaving that hell hole" Scarlett whined, Dean just rolled his eyes

"Oh, right, 'cause Beauty Queen here can't sleep in motels' beds"

"You sassy bitch" she shot back, earning chuckles from the back seat and an indignant look from Dean "I don't enjoy my back hurting, thanks so much. And…I've got money and I'm not afraid to show it"

"I'm sexy and I know it" Brianna completed, and they high fived. The boys stared, not understanding

"Whatever. We're here. Get your stuff and let's go"

"Who died and made you Queen, uh?" Brianna muttered and Dean heard, then glared at her

"Move" he snapped

"Fine. Touchy-touchy" Scarlett slapped her sister's arm to stop her

"That's enough, let's go, that town won't free itself of demons"

"I guess not"

Much to the boys' surprise, both sisters were ready in five minutes. Good thing they didn't have that many clothes. And much to the girls' annoyance, Dean insisted that if they were coming along, they would have to ride in the Impala. Scarlett whined and bitched and tried her puppy dog eyes. It didn't work. He was close to break and let them go alone, but Sam interrupted and asked her to just go with them. She couldn't resist _his_ puppy dog eyes.

...

"We there yet?" Brianna's jaded voice earned a groan from every other person in the car

"No, Bri. I'll tell you when we get there"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, uh?" Sam turned to look at Brianna directly "I'll wake you up, don't worry" and he said it all with such a sincere smile that she couldn't be mad at him

"Alright" she glanced at Scarlett questioningly and she opened her arms, her little sister nesting against her chest like when she was a baby. Old habits die hard, they say.

"Hey, Mary Poppins" Dean called, smirking at his own joke

"What?"

"We're here"

"Seriously?" she stretched her neck, but still, it was hard to see anything outside, since she was half laying on the seat underneath Brianna

"The bridge is closed" Sam announced, walking back to the car

"Where did you leave?" she was shocked to not have noticed him gone

"While you were lost in your little bubble" Dean replied "cell phones are out, bridge is closed. The demons' got this place isolated and all the people in it trapped"

"Peachy" Scarlett sat up and shook Brianna gently "baby girl, wake up. We kinda need your help"

"What, what?" Brianna mumbled "I'm up" her grey eyes were sleepy and unfocused, but when she saw Scarlett's turquoise gaze worried and urgent, she definitely woke up "what's wrong?"

"Demons closed the bridge, only way in or out" Sam explained

"And we need you to zap us there" Scarlett completed "with our weapons, of course"

"Sure" Brianna rolled her shoulders to get rid of the kinks in them and got out of the Impala "Get whatever you think you'll need, and we'll take turns. I can't just zap all of us there"

"Great, sounds like a plan" Sam and Dean went to grab guns and other stuff, like holy water and rock salt, while Scarlett simply leaned against the hood, waiting.

"Start with Dean, then Sam, I'll be last" Scarlett ordered

"Yes, ma'am" Brianna held out her hand for Dean to take "ready, cowboy?"

"I guess…" he gripped his bag tightly and took her hand "I'll see ya on the other side"

"Bend your knees" Scarlett advised with a grin. Brianna chuckled, Dean threw a nasty look her way, and Sam stood there, not understanding. And the next second, they were gone. Brianna came back, caught Sam by surprise when she wrapped her arms around her neck and disappeared again.

"That wasn't necessary" Scarlett scolded once she came for her

"Guess not. But it was pleasant"

"Whatever you say, sis. Now get on with it"

"Your wish is my command" they suddenly stood next to the Winchesters

"So? What now?"

"Now, we check this place out"

"We should split up, cover more ground" Scarlett suggested and Dean immediately frowned "You know it makes sense, Dean. If anything, you're the ones who should be more careful around demons, we're more difficult to kill"

"Fine" he agreed reluctantly "you two head east, we'll head west"

"Copy that, Captain" Scarlett saluted and grabbed her sister's hand "anything comes up, scream our names or something"

"Sure"

"You're boring sometimes, knew that?"

"Just go" Dean pushed her away softly, but not before brushing her arm lightly in reassurance "watch out"

"You too" she smiled at him and walked away, heading opposite from them.

"You sense anything?" Brianna asked after 5 minutes of walking and seeing only abandoned cars and empty buildings.

"No…that's the weird part. If there're demons here, I should be climbing the walls from the sensation. It's normally strong with only one demon…imagine how many it would take to leave a town like this…so…"

"Deserted? Lifeless? Borderline creepy?" Brianna offered

"All the above" Scarlett concurred

"So…what? No demons? Where's Rufus then? According to the guys, Bobby sounded pretty sure he was in some deep shit"

"There" she pointed to a house a block away, that had smoke coming out of its chimney "if there's heat, there're humans. I remember the middle ages…so fucking cold, man" she shuddered and Brianna nodded

"Glad Tesla came up with electricity…really, really glad for air conditioner and hair dryers"

"I know you are" she patted her shoulder and took the lead, shielding her with her body "you back me up, I'll go first"

"Fine. Nothing I say will make you change your mind anyway"

"Good thing you finally learned that"

"Shut up and walk"

"Shut up and follow" she shot back with a smirk. And then, the teasing mood was gone and Scarlett became serious. She regretted not having any weapon, except for her Colt M1911. The thing wouldn't do much against demons. But_ she_ could, that was the good part.

They approached the house slowly, waiting for a demon to jump them any minute. Nothing happened. They stood in front of the door and shared a look. What to do now?

"Knock" Brianna suggested, shrugging "maybe there's nobody home"

"Or maybe you two are giving yourselves away and not paying attention to your surroundings" a new male voice said from behind them

"Rufus?" Scarlett smiled and lowered her Colt "Nice seeing you again"

"Wish it were under other circumstances, but you too" he didn't grin or anything, but he too lowered his shot gun, which meant they were in

"This is my sister, Brianna" she gestured to her with a vow "Bri, Rufus Turner, Bobby's bff"

"I've forgotten how annoying you can get" Rufus muttered under his breath "move, so we can get out of the porch with big targets on our backs"

"Sure…be my guest" they let him pound on the door and yell for someone to open it.

"Rufus…thought they'd made you their bitch by now" a young blonde girl commented, eyeing them up "and who're these?"

"Jo Harvelle, Scarlett O'Conner and her sister, Brianna"

"Pleasure to meet you" Scarlett and Jo shook hands "I'm Bobby's friend, we rode here with the Winchesters. Know who they are?"

"Sam and Dean? Good to hear they're alive"

"Yep…and now, they're lost too. What the hell is going on here? I'mma go look for them before they run into trouble"

"I wouldn't recommend it" Rufus told her as he poured them both some whisky "this town's infected with demons, and I mean everywhere. Freaking damn war zone, that's what it is"

"That's strange…" Brianna began but an elbow to her ribs stopped her

"How you ended up here?"

"Omens. Poisoned river, too many deaths for it to be natural"

"We're talking about the damn Apocalypse, so I'd say supernatural is common current right now"

"So it's true, then?" Jo inquired from her spot by the kitchen's door "this is the End of Times?"

"Afraid so"

"Great…fucking awesome"

"Welcome to the club" Jo scoffed and Scarlett smirked. She liked Jo.

"So…what? We've got a town full of demons….where are they?"

"Most of them are dead…we had to kill a lot of people today"

"That's weird, Rufus. Demons can't get killed, what you're talking about?"

"They can't, but as soon as we kill the host, they smoke out. Fucking cowards that they are"

"That's not good. How the hell do we stop it?"

"Your guess' as good as mine, girl" he sighed "But Ellen is still out there somewhere, and now, so are those boys"

"Maybe they ran into each other"

"Maybe" Jo sounded like she wanted to believe "we've gotta go check it out. I won't leave my mom alone in a town full of demons"

"And I promised Bobby we would look after those two idjits. We better. Otherwise, he'll kick our asses"

"So…split up and go after them?" Brianna suggested

"Sure. You two go the way you came, maybe you'll run into the boys there"

"Sounds smart. Let's go"

"Whoa…wait" Rufus held up his hands in a "stop" gesture "where're your guns?"

"We…um…" Brianna mumbled but looked at Scarlett for help

"Lost them while we were checking a few cars. We…um, some guys were there, we had to ditch the guns and run"

"Freaking brilliant" Jo murmured, rolling her eyes. Both sisters shrugged but otherwise ignored them, happy they bought their lie

"Let's rock and roll, don't have much time" Scarlett opened the door and didn't wait for a reply from anyone. Brianna smiled and followed, content with being out of the public eye, sort to speak.

"Should we really go back the way we came?"

"I dunno" Scarlett took her Colt out of her waistband and held it firmly in hand "I don't want any surprises"

"Why can't I sense 'em?" Brianna pouted like a capricious child "I should be able to sense 'em…especially Sam"

"Why especially Sam?"

"The demon blood…kindred spirits and all that jazz"

"Uh…" they walked in silence a few more minutes until Scarlett held a hand in a military gesture of "stop"

"I sense people down there" she pointed to the church "maybe Jo's mother found the guys?"

"Maybe" they weren't so confident though. Carefully, they made their way there and knocked. Brianna waited, and as he did so, she conjured up a celestial bronze knife, a special piece from her personal collection.

"Dude, that didn't work before what makes you think it'll work now?" Brianna inquired, irritated and swirling her knife around playfully

"Shut up, I sense Dean. He's gotta know we come in peace"

"We can't be possessed, you idiot" Brianna slapped her in the back of her head "of course we come in peace"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Dean yelled as soon as he saw them "What the fuck are you two doing here?" he repeated, getting more worked up every second "Run! DAMN IT, RUN!" And without waiting for their reaction, he gripped Scarlett's hand and pulled her with him, Brianna was forced to go as well, if she didn't want to lose her sister.

"Whoa, there, cowboy, slow down" Once he decided they were a safe distance from the church, he paused to catch his breath. Scarlett spun around, gripped his shoulders and shook him "What the hell is going on, Dean?"

"Listen to me. This is more serious than you think"

"What you're talking about?"

"There's no time!"

"Well, make time, damn it!" she snapped, shocking them all with her attitude "sorry, but, please, explain"

"This town isn't infected with demons"

"No? But…"

"It's the Horseman"

"Horseman?" Brianna shot him a dubious look "as in "Riders on the Storm"?"

"This isn't a Doors' song, Brianna!"

"Alright! Jesus, you're sensitive. You PMSing or something?"

"Brianna" Scarlett glared at her "shut up for a second" her sister gave her the finger, but stopped talking anyway. She turned to Dean "what you mean Horseman?"

"The Four Horsemen. This is War, or at least, that's who we think it is"

"Who's "we"?"

"That's Ellen, Jo's mom"

"Nice meeting you" Ellen waved half-heartedly

"You too. Lovely daughter you have" Scarlett answered "okay. So…come again? This is a Horseman causing all this trouble? What for?"

"I don't know"

"Revelations" Brianna blurted out "this is a sign of the Apocalypse"

"The hell you're talking about?" Dean seemed to be letting them figure it out on their own while he combed the place for somewhere to hide

"Revelations. _And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and fell upon the river. The name of the star was wormwood, and many men died"_

"War" Scarlett realized and face-palmed "of course. Well…we're fucked"

"We've gotta get to Sam, c'mon"

"Wait? Sam's missing?"

"Rufus and Jo have him, why?"

"I know where they are, let's move"

And move they did. But when they arrived at the house, all hell broke loose. The problem of being on the bad side of a powerful Horseman.

"You, go get Sam, we'll stall Jo and Rufus" Scarlett pushed her sister in the direction of the stairs and Brianna obeyed, not willing to risk losing another minute.

The three of them, Dean, Ellen and Scarlett tried to make Jo and Rufus see reason, which was fruitless. Though with Scarlett fighting, not much of a match between them.

"Listen to me, damn it!" she was currently yelling at Rufus as she held him against the wall with her elbow under his throat "we're not demons! This is all a trick, Rufus!"

"Shut up, you evil bitch!" he struggled, but it was no use. Scarlett was a Nephilim, it was like punching a wall

"I'm not a demon!" she was starting to lose her patience "So help me God, I'mma knock you out if you don't knock it off!"

"Guys, guys!" Brianna and Sam came running, eyes frantic "we know how he's doing his thing"

"Awesome, how?"

"The ring"

"Then go get him" Scarlett locked gazes with Dean and he nodded, pulling Sam along "Bri, help Ellen with Jo"

Turned out, that was the least of their problems. While the guys were outside searching for the Horseman, the other survivors were dead set on icing them all. Which was a bitch, because they couldn't just kill them.

"Son of a bitch!" Scarlett complained as a stranger guy tackled her to the ground, another one going after Ellen "we're not demons, Goddamn it!"

"Shut up, bitch"

"Can't you guys come up with more original insults?" the man glared at her and hit her in the head with the back of his shot gun "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"MAEVE?!" Brianna's voice was far away, the hit on the head was making her see stars. That's the deal with being half human, hits affected her a little, not as if she'd been full angel.

"I'm he-"

"I said shut up!" the very angry male had her pinned against the floor, a shot gun pointed to her face. Not a nice position to be in

"Alright, dude, relax" she thought maybe she'd talk to him, make him understand "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I'm here, pinned underneath you, not making a single move to throw you off? Would I do that if I were a demon?"

"I don't know and I don't care" the guy snapped

"Alright, fine, you got on my last nerve" she took a deep breath and wiggled her legs between them, then kicked him with all her strength. He went flying and landed on his back.

"That's what you get for messin' with my sister" Brianna commented, smiling at Scarlett "you okay?"

"I'll live. Let's help Ellen"

"I'm fine, girls" The older woman came walking towards them with Jo and Rufus "It's over"

"They made it" Brianna and Scarlett shared a proud grin. The boys did it. All wasn't lost after all.

...

But it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows either. The town was destroyed, the not many survivors were dismayed; there hadn't been any demons, just confused and manipulated humans.

And Sam and Dean, well, they weren't much better.

Ellen and Jo left to continue hunting, it was the end of the world after all. Rufus stuck around to hear about Bobby's condition, then left with the girls' numbers on speed dial, per their requests. They loved Bobby deeply, they also wanted to take care of people for him, now that he wasn't as able anymore.

So, at the end of the chapter, the four of them remained. They rode together in the Impala, the suffocating silence another passenger in the car. That was, until Dean pulled over by the side of the road in a truck stop, with picnic tables and everything. The two brothers sat outside while the girls freshened up.

"The hell's going on?" Scarlett inquired when they returned, and saw Sam taking his bags out of the trunk

"He's leaving" Dean simply replied, not looking at either of them. Brianna and Scarlett frowned at the same time

"And you're just letting him walk away?" Scarlett demanded of Dean, who just shrugged in response "Dean! He's your brother!"

"We need time apart. The two of us together…it isn't working, Carrie"

"But…"

"No buts. That's our call to make"

"Fine" She glared and turned to Brianna "you take the tall one, I'll take the blonde one"

"No way" Dean stood up and looked at them both seriously "there's no way a half demon girl is spending any time alone with my brother. No way"

"What're you saying? I'll tempt him?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Be serious, Dean" Scarlett reasoned "we're gonna follow after you like it or not. Might as well do it smartly"

"I don't think Brianna being with Sam is a good idea"

"I think she understands better than you and I" she countered and that shut him up "So, she's gonna go after him"

He didn't answer, just sighed and walked over to his car, getting in and waiting.

"Fuck" Scarlett muttered and watched Sam standing by the side of the road, alone "we've gotta do this right. Stay with Sam, try to make him think, please"

"Ditto" Brianna smiled sadly and hugged her sister "be careful, and call if you need anything"

"I will. Take care of him, Bri"

"You too, sis" they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hopefully, no pair of siblings will be apart too long.


End file.
